Significance
by Poliantha
Summary: A world of Shadowhunters. Same world, different story. Many demons have gone extinct in recent years, but somebody just keeps creating more. The demons and other threats are still out there, but that doesn't stop two very different boys from falling in love. I suck at summaries, and all characters belong to Cassandra Clare (sadly).
1. Particularly Polite

It was early December, the weather getting colder and colder with winter approaching. Alec Lightwood hadn't been talking to his family much recently, especially his parents, who have been consistently absent anyway. He'd been training with Jace and Isabelle in silence, lost in his thoughts. He found he got tongue-tied around Jace, who had recently met a girl named Clary. Alec found he didn't like this Clary Fray, because he could see she would just put them in more and more danger, and in the end hurt Jace. Over the last few years Shadowhunters have been mercilessly fighting demons, and it seemed to finally be paying off. Several kinds of demons have gone extinct, but that didn't stop Jace from making it his life's work to find and kill every last demon alive, as well as anybody who seemed to pose a threat to Shadowhunters. Those people who 'posed a threat', according to Jace, included Downworlders. Alec's head jerked up in surprise when Isabelle snapped her fingers in front of his face.

"You've been cooped up in this house all week, Alec. What's wrong with you?" Alec sighed. He had no intention of telling Isabelle what had been going on with him. It was too personal, and she would freak.

"I just don't feel good, Isabelle."

She mocked his words under her breath, then let out a long, dramatic sigh, "Tell you what. There's this party-"

"Oh, no way, don't tell me Isabelle is in full on predator mode again," Jace murmured as he entered the kitchen of the Institute. Isabelle rolled her eyes.

"Hey! Come on, guys. It'll be fun, and don't tell me you don't find Alec's recent behavior unhealthy. Just one party, and if you don't have fun, I'll back off," she glared at Alec with those eyes that left no room for argument. When Alec said nothing, she clapped excitedly and said, "Great! Tonight at 8:00, be down here and ready so we can go."

Alec groaned, "What have I gotten myself into?" Jace considered this for a moment before he grinned.

"Well, looks to me like you get to attend one of Magnus Bane's famous Downworlder parties." Jace winked, causing Alec to blush, and then Jace's words registered in his head.

Alec's eyes widened. "The High Warlock of Brooklyn?!"

* * *

Isabelle opened the door to Alec's bedroom, finding him pulling a shirt over his head, another one of his boring, hole-filled black sweaters, "Well, don't you look... boring." Alec glared at Isabelle, who was most definitely not helping. He didn't know what to wear, it's not like he owned a whole wardrobe of nice, expensive, fancy clothing like Isabelle. This was the 5th shirt he had put on. "You know as well as I do that you own like nothing presentable, so just throw something on and let's go."

Alec sighed, "Isabelle, have you met him? The High Warlock of Brooklyn, I mean." She rolled her eyes.

"_That's _what you're stressing about? He's just a warlock." Alec blushed. He's only heard stories about Magnus Bane, including those that say he's the oldest and most powerful warlock that exists, and the ones where he turns people into animals if they piss him off, but he's never actually met him. He's entertained thoughts of such an encounter, thinking such a man must be fascinating. Though if Alec actually met Magnus Bane tonight, he was sure he would be a stuttering, flustered mess. "Let's just go."

They left the Institute, caught a cab and arrived at Magnus Bane's apartment complex a short ride later. Alec was a bundle of nerves as they approached the door, and when they walked in Alec blanched. There was a _huge _amount of Downworlders under the one roof. Werewolves, vampires, warlocks, and even the occasional faerie. Alec knew he was gaping, but he couldn't stop himself. _This will turn into chaos, _he thought gloomily. Isabelle walked straight to the bar and Alec followed, his head down. Isabelle forced him into a seat and yelled at him over the loud music, "Drink something and socialize. Stop being so mopey." And then she was gone, leaving him to his thoughts. There were so many people in the place that Alec couldn't even properly get a look at the place. He wondered where Magnus Bane was. Probably out there getting drunk and turning people into rats. Alec's eye caught an odd movement that was definitely not a dance move, and his head turned. _Typical._ It was a vampire getting punched in the face by a werewolf. As quickly as the fight started, it ended, but Alec couldn't see why. Too many people were blocking his sight. The vampire who had just gotten injured sat at the other end of the bar, it looked like his nose was bleeding profusely.

"Hello, hot blue eyes," Alec, startled, turned to find Magnus Bane standing right next to him. Alec's skin became flushed with embarrassment and he hoped it was dark enough for Magnus to not have noticed, "What's a beautiful boy like you doing sitting all alone?"

The warlock rested a hand on Alec's shoulder and Alec immediately tensed, "Now, now, no need to be tense, little Shadowhunter boy."

"Stop calling me names," Alec mumbled, looking down at his shoes, "It's very rude." Magnus simply smirked and began massaging Alec's shoulders, waiting for him to relax. But Alec was having a mini panic attack. A _Downworlder _was touching him. He mentally cursed Isabelle. She said it would be safe, but that didn't stop Alec from sneaking a dagger into his pocket. Alec's hand drifted closer to his pocket where the knife was, and he considered taking it out and getting the warlock off him, fascinating or not. But before Alec could make a decision, the man spoke again, "Oh, no, little Shadowhunter. Would you really turn a knife against the host of this magnificent party you're crashing? That wouldn't be particularly polite."

Alec was momentarily stunned speechless, and he raised his eyes to look Magnus. His sparkling cat eyes were dark, and unwaveringly focused on Alec. Alec had trouble looking into his eyes, and decided to get a good look at Magnus. He wore an unbuttoned white shirt with a purple velvet jacket. He had glitter in his hair and his cat eyes were lined with dark eyeliner.

Alec gulped, "I don't think you've been particularly polite yourself, Magnus Bane," as soon as he said it, Alec's cheeks heated and he looked down at his shoes again. Alec could practically _feel _Magnus smirking at him as he released his shoulder.

"Look at me," Magnus said, "I want to see those blue eyes." Alec hesitantly complied and waited for Magnus to speak again. When he didn't, Alec broke the silence himself.

"I'm... I'm just gonna... go," Alec whispered and scrambled to his feet. Before he could even get take a step in the opposite direction, Magnus' hand was wrapped around Alec's arm, making the boy visibly wince. Before Magnus released him, he leaned in close and whispered seductively in Alec's ear, "Call me."

Once again a blush rose in Alec's face and he ran off to find Isabelle, his mind still whirling from his encounter with the warlock. _What does Magnus Bane want with me?_

Vampires and werewolves alike were bumping into him, making it difficult to spot Isabelle. Alec just wanted to leave this place before Magnus decided to speak to him again. When Alec finally did catch sight of Isabelle, his jaw dropped. She was dancing with a... a _vampire, _and it wasn't a very appropriate dance. Alec hurried his stride to get to her, but when she started walking further away from him, and Downworlders blocking his path to her, he sighed and momentarily gave up. He was tired as it was, not wanting to chase after his sister, but very much wanting to just get back to the Institute and sleep. So Alec left his sister to her 'fun' , which wasn't very brotherly of him but he couldn't find the strength to care, knowing Isabelle could take care of herself. Alec felt eyes on him and turned his head to find Magnus Bane hiding in the shadows, his cat eyes gleaming and, for the second time that night, completely focused on him. Alec decided then that he would just go home. He hurriedly walked to the door and left the apartment, sending a quick text to Isabelle telling her that he was leaving. When the cool Brooklyn air hit his skin, he shivered. He hadn't worn a jacket. Winter was coming, and with it, Christmas. Alec usually didn't take much joy in Christmas, but he hoped that would change this year.

Soon, he was opening the front door of the Institute. He closed it quietly behind him, not wanting to wake anyone and _especially _not wanting to answer any questions. Alec breathed a sigh of relief when he was just outside his door, it seemed he had gotten away with no questioning tonight. But his relief was short-lived, when he heard, "Alec!" from behind him. He groaned inwardly as he turned and saw Jace walking towards him, "So, how'd it go? Where's Isabelle?"

Alec rolled his eyes. "Jace, why do always ask me that? It went fine, and Isabelle's still at the party."

Jace chuckled, "Ah, yeah, I never expect Isabelle until later than 11pm. Anyway, I ask because you're my friend and you've been acting strangely." Alec winced slightly at the 'friend' though thankfully Jace didn't seem to notice, but he knew that he'd been isolating himself from his family, something he never did. Alec grumbled his usual excuse, that he hasn't been feeling well. But the truth was... He had realized a few weeks ago that he was gay... and he thinks he loves Jace, the golden boy. When Jace just continued to silently stare at him, Alec walked around him and rushed to his room, deciding he needed a shower. Jace simply let him go.

But once he entered his room and took his shirt off, he noticed he had some strange pink writing on his forearm. It was a phone number. Alec gulped while attempting to get the number off, to no avail. He sighed, realizing there was going to be no way to get the writing off. Alec knew it would fade, but he couldn't risk someone seeing it and asking questions, and it would take months for it to get off. The only option he had was giving Magnus Bane a call. He flopped down on his bed. _Why me?_

* * *

** Author's Note: **Please review!


	2. Intrigue

The party was over, and Magnus was only _partially _drunk. It's not like warlocks get drunk easily, anyway. From the moment Magnus woke, he couldn't seem to get the Shadowhunter boy out of his head. Magnus had already kicked out the drunk Downworlders that had attended his party the night before, which had been a lot. Magnus walked into his bedroom sipping his coffee and began applying his daily makeup, still in his pajamas.

Why did he care? Why was Magnus so greatly anticipating the boy's call? It was noon and Magnus had just woken up, but he still hadn't heard from the boy. _His behavior had been intriguing, _he thought. Though he couldn't bring himself to stop thinking there had been... more. Magnus definitely loved those eyes. The moment the Shadowhunter had walked through the door last night, looking slightly pale, Magnus' eyes had been glued on him. It was the eyes, and though his head was down as he stared at his shoes, Magnus saw them. They were a light, pale but striking blue and the boy even had dark hair. Magnus was captivated. _Stop it._ He'd lived hundreds of years, but never has he been this affected by a simple _boy_. He was brought out of his reverie when he heard his phone ring from where it sat on his bed. Magnus shook his head, blinking. Then he smirked and answered the phone. Silence.

"Hello? Is it you, my little Shadowhunter boy?" More silence, and Magnus' smirk grew, and then the boy spoke.

"Don't-Don't call me that. You know, I don't appreciate your little spell." Magnus was only momentarily surprised, for the boy had seemed so shy before, but much more blunt over the phone.

"Aw, come on. You should have known better than anyone the spell would have faded over some time. I think you just genuinely wanted to call and talk to me." Once again, a long silence followed. "Come out and play, little Shadowhunter," he purred.

After a moment, the boy responded, "I- what do you want?"

Magnus considered this for only a short moment, "Your name, first of all, though that's not the only thing." Back at the Institute, Alec blushed fiercely to the seductive tone Magnus said that in. Alec couldn't bring himself to speak.

Magnus once again took the initiative, "Tell you what. A date, my apartment tonight at 6:00. Obviously come alone, I won't hurt you." Alec's jaw dropped, lapsing into another stunned silence. "Great! See you then, no-name Shadowhunter boy," and Magnus hung up, grinning mischievously.

* * *

Alec paced his room. He'd hardly left all day, choosing to obsess over his "date" tonight. He'd eaten only a small lunch, Jace had ordered them some chinese and Alec only ate a few bites. He had no idea what Magnus was planning and he had an inability to eat much in the first place. _Why am I making this a bigger deal then it is?_ Alec scoffed at himself. _ Because he's the High Warlock of Brooklyn, and... quite sexy._ Alec shook his head to clear his thoughts. He couldn't think about that right now. For all he knew, the warlock would turn him into a rat upon arrival, though he couldn't bring himself to believe that would even be a possibility. Alec was still ashamed he hadn't been able to speak almost at all, and it was only on the phone that they had talked. Suddenly Alec heard a knock on his door, and it opened revealing Isabelle, who simply stared at Alec in shock.

Alec's hair was sticking up all over the place and clothes were strewn all over the floor, "Okay, what in the world?" she asked. He glanced at the clock and groaned. 5:25. It was about a 20 minute walk for him to get to Magnus' apartment, considering how fast he was, but he was having a mid-life crisis. He needed to leave soon, but he didn't know what to wear.

"Isabelle, please. I don't have time for this right now." She ignored this and glared at him.

"Don't think I didn't notice you disappeared last night. Where did you run off to? And why are you _and _your room a complete mess?" Alec sighed and stared at her. He knew she would make assumptions regardless of what he said, and he didn't feel like explaining himself right now. He sat and waited for Isabelle to make some sort of connection. Suddenly Isabelle's eyes widened, "You have a DATE!"

She rushed over to Alec's closet and began rummaging through his clothes. He rolled his eyes. Alec didn't even know why he was going in the first place, maybe to take his mind off Jace's inability to love him and his crazed expedition to rid the world of demons completely. Jace was always getting himself in trouble. But Alec knew one thing for sure, he did _NOT_ want to be late. He could get turned into a hamster, or some other weird animal. Alec just couldn't figure out what the warlock wanted with him, a simple, boring Shadowhunter who fought demons for a living. Alec had never thought Downworlders could possibly want anything to do with a Shadowhunter's business. It was a constant danger, constant injuries, and constant battles. Many species of demons may have gone extinct, but it didn't make much of a difference since more were made regardless. It was a constant war that couldn't be won, _unless_ they figured out who exactly it was creating the demons. All the leads they've had recently have turned out to be nothing. Isabelle's voice brought him out of his thoughts.

"I just can't find it... I know you have something resembling a dress shirt _somewhere_ in here from that one time you went to- oh, found it!" And she pulled out a white, long sleeved button up shirt with a black vest to go over it, no tie. Alec's eyes widened and he started to shake his head but Isabelle would have none of it, "No, don't shake your head at me. You're wearing this. It'll look nice!"

Isabelle tossed that and a black pair of jeans to Alec, "Get dressed. Hurry up," she stood and walked to the door, but stopped, "and don't you dare let me come back in here with you not wearing it. I still need to fix your hair."

Alec grumbled under his breath, something about "sisters" and "crazy". He quickly got dressed, having trouble with the vest for a moment before he managed. Alec opened the door to see Isabelle standing there with her flat iron in one hand. Alec gaped and began closing the door in her face, but Isabelle seemed to be expecting that considering she already had a foot in the door. "Izzy, you are not using that on my hair."

"Oh, yes I am. It's a mess, Alec, and I thought you would want to look nice for your girl?" She winked and Alec blushed, not having the strength to correct her, he just couldn't. "Oh, and you look so nice in those clothes."

To the great amazement of them both, Alec stepped aside for Isabelle to come in. She had thought he'd put up a lot more fight than that. Isabelle pointed to a chair and grinned. Feeling greatly like someone who was about to get a really crappy haircut, he sat. Alec had closed his eyes, he just couldn't watch. Suddenly Isabelle was speaking again, "Look at you!"

His hair wasn't sticking up anymore and he began to run his hands through it but Isabelle slapped his hand away, "Nope. You're not going to mess up my masterpiece."

Alec rolled his eyes and stood, scrutinizing himself in the mirror. He actually didn't look half bad, his soft hair wasn't perfectly straight but he imagined if it was it would look odd. The only way he could explain it was... organized. His clothes weren't hide-in-the-shadows worthy but for once he didn't really mind. Alec wanted Magnus to appreciate his appearance._ I'm going insane. I just met this man. _Alec glanced towards the clock. 5:38.

Before Alec could convince himself to not go after all, Isabelle was pushing him out of his bedroom and towards the door.

Isabelle yelled after him, "Have fun!"

Before he knew it, Alec was out in the New York chilly air. Running across streets, avoiding taxis and pushing past people, all the while trying to do anything _but_ think about his upcoming date. He was so full of nervous energy he feared he would start getting jumpy, unless he already was, and the closer he got to Magnus's apartment, the worse it got. _What am I going to say to him?_

Once Alec was approaching the apartment, he was fidgeting and bouncing on the balls of his feet. He found the buzzer that said "Bane" and pressed it before he talked himself out of it. Suddenly a booming voice came through the speaker, "Is that you, little Shadowhunter boy?" Magnus.

Alec blushed, looking around him and hoping nobody had heard that. "Ye-yes," came his stuttered response.

"Fantastic. Right on time." A weird sound emanated from the... building? He couldn't be sure, but suddenly the door was open and he walked inside.

"My, my. Don't you look delicious?"

Alec turned to find Magnus Bane standing behind him.

"Um... hi," he whispered, his face heating. Magnus simply grinned at him.

"What's your name? I only assume you know mine."

Alec hesitated only a fraction of a second, "I.. I'm Alec Lightwood."

The warlock raised a glittering eyebrow, "Alec?"

Looking down at his shoes Alec nodded, "Well, really it's Alexander. I just like Alec better."

Alec raised his head and looked around for the first time. It looked different without people crowding the space and dancing. It was a rather simple loft, with slightly elegant furniture, and by elegant, he meant expensive. A couch sat nestled against the wall and Magnus gestured towards it, so Alec sat. It was really rather comfortable, though he expected nothing less. Magnus regarded him silently, making Alec shift uncomfortably under his gaze. "Alexander. I must say, a beautiful name for a beautiful boy."

Alec's cheeks heated for the millionth time, and before Alec could protest, Magnus spoke again, "Would you like something to eat? Pizza, chinese, 5 star steak dinner...?"

"Um... pizza would be just fine."

With a snap of his fingers, a pizza box appeared in Alec's lap and he jumped slightly in surprise before opening the box. Pepperoni. Magnus sat next to him and they ate silently before Alec blurted, "Why did you want me to come here?"

With a raised eyebrow he responded, "You intrigue me."

_How? I'm a worse than plain Shadowhunter and he's a sparkling, fascinating warlock._ What was this... encounter going to lead to? "But... why me? I'm sure there are plenty other guys... or girls who would better hold your interest."

Magnus looked at him sharply, "Must you ask senseless questions? In my many years, never have I met a Shadowhunter so insecure and shy. I would like to get to know you better, Alexander."

He stayed silent, not having the strength to look up at the warlock. The longer the silence dragged on, the more uncomfortable Alec got. He could still feel the other man's gaze on him.

"Look at me," Magnus whispered, and Alec did, "What's your favorite color?"

Alec blinked, automatically responding, "Black."

The questioning continued like that. Favorite food, movie, book. Magnus probably thought he was the most boring person ever. Black wasn't really a color, he had no favorite movie, or book, or even food. Yet Magnus was smiling slightly and shaking his head, and suddenly changed his line of questioning.

"Do your parents know you're gay?"

Choking on the tea Alec had been offered moments before, he shook his head, "Um, no, Isabelle..." Alec looked down at his shoes again and said his next words in a whisper,"...she thinks I'm out with a girl."

Magnus shrugged, he had expected that much. "Ah, the girl you crashed my party with yesterday. You have a brother as well, correct? And a parabatai?"

He smiled nervously. "Uh, yeah. How'd you know? And for the record, Isabelle dragged me along. I had no idea it was a Downworlder party. Parabatai being Jace, he lives in the Institute with us."

Ignoring the dreamy look Alec got in his eyes when talking about Jace, he smirked. "I know many things, Lightwood."

Before he got a chance to respond, Alec felt something soft on his arm and jerked away from it, which meant slightly leaning against Magnus. It was a cat. Smiling at it, Magnus picked the cat up. "This is Chairman Meow. A very intelligent cat... sometimes. Actually, yesterday's party was for this little guy."

"A party... for your cat?"

"Oh, of course." Magnus set the cat down between them once Alec had hurriedly moved away, so he wasn't leaning on Magnus anymore.

Immediately, the cat climbed onto Alec's newly vacant lap, and flopped down, purring loudly.

"He likes you! That's good."

Alec frowned, "It is?"

"Oh, indeed." Considering his next words for a few short moments, Magnus smiled.

"Tell you what. Come to my apartment again tomorrow. We can talk over lunch."

* * *

******Author's Note: **Please review! I want to know what you think.


	3. Concern

He could've sworn he had been asleep for twenty minutes before Jace was shaking him awake. Alec groaned, but it was Jace, so there was no way he was telling him to go away.

"Come on dude. Get up, we have to go." Jace threw Alec's gear onto his bed before he walked out. Used to sudden emergencies, Alec threw himself out of bed and dressed quickly before leaving his room, where Jace was waiting for him impatiently. Grabbing his arm, they raced out of the Institute, weapon belts already on and ready for a fight. Jace pulled on his arm to make him follow, some weird route he didn't recognize. Considering the dark sky, Alec figured it was around 1 in the morning.

"What's going on? Alec finally managed to catch his breath to ask.

"A Greater Demon. Hurry up!"

Jace turned down a deserted alley with Alec quick on his heels. A woman screamed and Alec immediately tensed, and they began running as fast as their legs would take them. Alec's mind whirled before his brain finally clicked, just as they turned a corner.

A Greater Demon had definitely been spotted. By Clary.

"Hey!" Jace stepped in front of Clary as to protect her, when Alec realized that Clary had already been injured. Which made sense, considering she had no weapons on her at all. Alec positioned himself next to Jace, crouching in a defensive stance even as his stomach churned. A spider demon. Gazing warily at its _long_ 8 legs crawling slowly towards them, Alec gulped. Panic flowed through his veins as the spider demon stared straight at him, not Jace. Ignoring his fear as Shadowhunters did, Alec leaped towards the creature, slicing his blade through one of its ugly red eyes. The spider bucked much like a horse would, trying to get Alec off, who was hanging on for dear life on its back.

"Dammit, Jace, do something!"

But Jace's attention was focused on Clary and Alec growled, literally _growled _in frustration. Her wounds did look serious, but this thing had to die, and quickly or Clary wouldn't be the only one with serious injuries. The spider made one last attempt at throwing Alec off by ramming itself, and Alec, against the right wall of the alley. It worked. Stumbling to his feet, Alec's eyes widened as he saw the spider's pincers frighteningly close to his shoulder. Throwing himself to the ground, he just barely escaped the spider's jaws. Alec thrust his seraph blade into the exposed flesh of the demon's belly and the thing... _screeched_ with pain. Shuddering with disgust at the ichor that splattered to the ground next to him, he attempted to get out from under the demon. But the spider, fueled by rage, was smarter and stomped onto Alec with its many legs. He cried out with pain as he felt his ribs cave in. Cursing, he sliced through one of the 8 legs, but it wasn't enough. Held to the ground by another one of the spider's legs, it managed to twist its body around and chomp on Alec's shoulder with its pincers. Alec screamed with pain and made a futile attempt to either cut its head off or just get it of him, but blackness was overwhelming his vision and the demon tightened its grip on his shoulder. Barely conscious at this point, Alec panted. Its legs continued abusing Alec's body, and he screamed as the spider switched to his other shoulder and bit that one as well. Alec couldn't be sure, but it looked as if Jace had come to his rescue before he fainted.

* * *

"What were you _thinking_, Jace? Abandoning your friend to a Greater Demon? Now look at him, barely alive! Are you insane?!"

"Isabelle, yelling at me doesn't change anything! We need to call somebody."

"Yeah, what do you recommend? I'd like to see you try to fix your mess!"

"Call Magnus Bane. He can heal Alec. He's expensive, but that really doesn't matter right now."

_Magnus? They're calling Magnus? He'll never come._

Alec tried to open his eyes, but they seemed to be glued shut. He _ached_ and his skin was on fire, almost as if he had a fever, but that seemed like the biggest way to tone it down in existence. Seemingly immobilized, Alec couldn't part his lips to let out a scream. Had he caught on fire somehow? That's exactly what it felt like. Alec also felt like somebody had just torn his shoulder off. His body was still screaming at him, and he allowed himself to fall back into the darkness.

* * *

Alec woke to excruciating pain and with a shout, he attempted to right himself, to no avail. It seemed like somebody was holding him down, or even several people.

"Dammit, make sure he stays down!"

Shock froze Alec's movements. _Magnus. _He gasped as he felt his ribs realign themselves. If possible, his skin was burning more than it had... earlier. Alec couldn't be sure of how much time had passed.

"He's literally burning up, Magnus! What's wrong with him?" _Izzy?_

"Alec's been poisoned, you dimwit!"

"Well, help him!"

"What do you think I'm doing, Lightwood?" Magnus growled. _Did he really just growl? _ Alec would've grinned if he wasn't feeling on the brink of death.

Feeling like a truck filled with lava had fallen on him, Alec screamed and fainted once more.

* * *

"So, he's going to be okay?" Jace mumbled.

"Yes, how many times are you going to ask me?" A weary Magnus answered.

_Why's he still here? _

"Probably until he wakes up."

Alec attempted to open his eyes, just to quickly shut them again as the bright lights of the room worsened his migraine.

"Nothing I can do will make him wake up faster."

"Well, F.Y.I: you look like shit."

"Thank you, Shadowhunter."

Alec turned his body towards the source of voices, ignoring his still sore body and hot skin, but not being able to hold back the wince. Forcing his eyes open, he saw Jace with his head in his hands and Magnus sitting across from him, his back turned to Alec.

"Mind telling me what happened?"

"I..." Jace winced, words not easy, "I left Alec to fight a Greater Demon by himself. I know, I know. I'm a huge fucking idiot. But when I saw Clary there with those injuries.. I freaked. I'm sure that's why you look so shitty, because you had to heal two people? I know it doesn't make what I did better, considering Alec ended up getting hurt worse than Clary, but I just... she's new to this, and Alec's not. I thought he'd be fine... He's terrified of spiders, you know. I'm surprised he actually managed to go after it. The things you'll do for love, I guess. On the battlefield... Shadowhunters become braver, and instincts kick in. His instinct is to protect his family, to protect everybody even. I was just too late. He almost _died _because of me. Poisoning caused by Greater Demons is extremely fatal. Thank you for saving him, and Clary."

_Did he just _have _to tell him about my fear of spiders? _Though Alec could agree, Magnus really did look... well, he wouldn't say he looked like shit, because Magnus never could look anything but beautiful. He just seemed so very exhausted. Alec could understand why, he was probably totally drained. _Why would he exert himself so completely for two measly Shadowhunters? _

Magnus simply nodded, his face contemplative. "How is the girl?"

"She's almost fully recovered, just a few scars and some bad bruising. Her wounds seemed worse than they were, as I'm sure you know, since she didn't take as much much healing. She went home about 20 minutes ago, much to our distaste. She needs rest and supervision considering she might have a concussion."

That was when Alec made himself known to be awake, when his voice croaked out, "Why are you here?" directed to Magnus.

Both of their heads snapped up, identical smiles stretching their faces.

"You're awake!" Jace said. Alec smiled weakly at him, warmth filling his heart at the concern he had shown before he turned his attention back to Magnus.

"Why, would you prefer I had left?" Before Alec could respond, Jace spoke.

"I'm going to get you some food, man. I'll tell Izzy you're awake when I go out, do you want her to come in now or after you eat?"

After telling him after he ate would be fine, Jace nodded and left. Alec blushed as he realized he was now alone with the man who had saved his life.

"You saved me, thank you. But again, why are you here? I don't understand."

"Why am I _still _here or why did I come in the first place?"

"Um... both, I guess."

Magnus smirked at Alec, "well, a few reasons. How else could I get to know you better? A sexy, brave Shadowhunter. I'll be honest, I usually don't involve myself with Shadowhunters, but you... I'm interested." Alec's skin didn't seem to be able to blush at this point, when his skin was already very heated. But Alec also found he could probably listen to Magnus talk all day, his voice so soft and melodic.

"But, it's also my job, Alec. I don't pick and choose who I do business with. As for why I'm _still _here... well, I'm too drained to make a portal and return home, and I'd rather wait it out as opposed to taking public transportation, or walk, home. I also had to wait here for you to wake up."

"Why did you have to wait?" Alec whispered.

"I would've waited regardless, but your siblings didn't want me to leave in case you didn't recover as planned. Speaking of, are you feeling okay?"

Alec frowned, his siblings had willingly let a Downworlder stay longer than necessary? The Clave may have established an uneasy truce with Downworlders, but it was still an _uneasy _truce. Well, assuming Magnus had saved his life, maybe they were feeling generous towards Magnus. Forcing himself to snap out of it as he remembered Magnus had asked him a question, he nodded. "Um, yeah, I'm fine." His voice once again came out as a croak, and Magnus handed him a glass of water. Alec sipped it greedily.

"Are you sure? You took quite a beating, you know."

At this, Alec glared at Magnus, "I'm fine. In case you haven't realized, Shadowhunters get used to this kind of stuff." His sore and aching body made him cranky and his snapping at Magnus hadn't been something he normally would do, but damn, the warlock just didn't get it. Shock was in the warlock's eyes, and Alec softened his tone, "We also don't like looking weak."

Magnus smiled at him, "I know, but Alec, nobody will think any less of you if you just take some painkillers. I know you're in pain, you can't hide it from a warlock as old as I am."

Alec looked down at the bed before giving a slight nod. He really was in pain, his whole body just _throbbed. _He looked back up at the warlock as he handed over some painkillers. Alec took them and drained the last of his water. He coughed as the water went down the wrong way, and winced as his ribs took the brunt of his cough. That was when Alec realized what he was wearing. A white t-shirt that was most definitely not his, and some tan shorts which were also not his. Alec's eyes widened when he realized what this meant.

"Who... who took off my gear...?"

Magnus chuckled, "Jace did. He also put those clothes on you, which I assume are his. I was not in the room, don't worry." At the last words, Magnus winked at Alec. But Alec was barely paying attention.

Jace had taken his clothes off. While he was unconscious. Jace had seen him in his _boxers. _

Magnus could tell these news affected Alec and he sighed, facing the truth.

"You like him."

Alec's eyes immediately snapped to Magnus' and he began shaking his head but Magnus would have none of it, "Stop. I've told you this before, I am very old and it is very hard to deceive me. I can see your feelings for him expressed in your eyes. It's a shame, really, he really seems attached to that Clary girl."

Alec winced at that, and decided he really didn't want to talk about this, especially not with Magnus who Alec was still so unsure about. So, he attempted to change the subject.

"So... you asked me all those questions last night," Alec paused, last night? Was it really just last night? It felt like forever ago, "and I never asked you anything."

The glint in Magnus's eye returned and he said, "Well, well. Go right ahead and ask whatever you like."

And Alec faltered. Cursing himself, he blurted out his first question, "How old are you exactly?"

Magnus blinked, he hadn't expected that sort of question, "Alec dear, why ever does it matter?"

"I... I just wanted to know.."

"I am over eight hundred years old, Shadowhunter."

Alec nodded, momentarily stunned speechless. The things Magnus must have seen, experienced... _jeez. _Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, he asked the second question that came to mind, "Why do you wear all that makeup and glitter?"

Magnus chuckled at that, "Because without it, I am simply ordinary. I don't enjoy being ordinary."

Alec frowned. Magnus could never be ordinary, but decided to ask his next question, "Favorite color, then?"

"Oh, boy. That's a tough one. But today, I'm feeling... purple."

"Okay... what about your favorite movie?"

"I've seen so many. Asking me to choose is preposterous."

Alec racked his brain for a question that Magnus could properly answer. Nothing came to mind.

"You know... I guess we have to rain check that lunch at your apartment."

"Hmmm, yes we do."

The sound of footsteps outside the door and then the rattling of the doorknob announced Jace's prescense.

"Brought some food from Taki's, sorry it took so long, they were slammin'," Jace said as he entered, "I didn't know what you would like, Magnus, so I just got you the same mundie food I got for Alec and I."

Alec was a bit shocked Jace actually brought Magnus food, but when he heard Jace's voice what he had learned while Jace was gone crowded his brain once more, and he couldn't even look at him.

Jace handed each of them a styrofoam box of food, including himself. They ate in silence for a few minutes, before Jace broke the silence.

"Hey, Alec, when do you think you'll be up to training again?"

Blinking, Alec forced himself to look up at Jace. He couldn't let him think anything was wrong, cause that would make Jace ask questions he didn't want to answer, "Um..."

Magnus broke in, "Jace, he will be in no position to train or hunt demons for quite a while."

Two sets of eyes glared at Magnus, but Jace was the one who spoke, "Clearly you don't know how things work around here, Bane."

"I know enough, Shadowhunter. I also know more about Alec's condition than you do."

"Well maybe if you told me more about it, then I'd know!"

Magnus returned Jace's glare and Alec simply stared openmouthed at the interaction, "Okay, first of all, he probably feels like he has burns all over his skin as a result of the poisoning, so should he go through training I'm almost positive 5 minutes in, he'd be holding back tears. Should you spar and hit either shoulder, it would begin bleeding again and he just might nearly bleed out then and there without assistance, and we both know if he were in pain he most likely would pretend it was not there. He is prone to extreme migraines, so fainting would also be a high possibility. Not to mention, his ribs are still healing, so breathing would be difficult and sparring, once again, a major risk. Would you like me to continue?" Alec had, several times, tried to butt in and tell them he was fine, but they both were ignoring him.

Jace's eyes were actually scary in that moment, but worried about Alec's well-being won out and he asked, "What do you suggest then? If we go demon hunting and something happens, with nobody here..."

"Alec will stay with me, in my apartment." Alec's head snapped up, his embarrassment and frustration from Magnus exposing his extreme vulnerability lost, and he blanched. _No way. This can't happen. _

Jace's thoughts seemed to be along those lines as well, because he was already shaking his head, "No, I'll just stay with him if the others go hunting."

"Oh, stubborn Shadowhunter. Don't tell me you can take care of Alec, when you displayed that very clearly in the fight from this morning. If you cared for Alec, you would want him in safe hands. With me."

Jace seemed stunned speechless, which never happens. Jace always had something smart or witty to say. To the great surprise of every person in that room, Jace nodded, "Alright then. But I swear, Downworlder, if you lay a single finger on Alec..."

"If I wanted to harm your precious Alec, would I have saved him today? He will be perfectly safe in my hands."

"Guys, what about what I want?" Alec asked with frustration.

"Oh, come on. Don't tell me you don't want to spend time with a pretty warlock like me." with that, Magnus winked at him, and with his stunned silence, the conversation had ended.

"I'm going to get Izzy. I'm actually surprised she's agreed to wait this long to see you." Jace left the room, and an uncomfortable silence descended on Magnus and Alec.

"...Alec-"

"I'm heeere! Oh, god, Alec, I'm so glad you're okay," Isabelle ran over and very carefully gave him a hug, which still hurt, but he would never say that to his sister, "I never would have stayed outside if Jace hadn't told me you and Magnus needed to have a few words, but he said you were fine. You will be up and at it again in no time, right?"

Not surprised by Jace's lie in the slightest, Alec spoke, "Actually, Isabe-"

"He will be staying with me for a few weeks while he is recovering. In case anything happens that needs my attention. His condition is worse than Jace or Alec are letting off."

"What? But we could just stay wit-"

"Isabelle, please. It's fine, I want to go." A pair of cat eyes and Isabelle's striking ones stared at Alec in shock. He mostly just didn't want their sympathetic eyes at his current disability staring at him all the time, or Maryse and Robert's rare parental concern, should they return home. That was just scary.

And... _**maybe **_he was simply looking forward to Magnus' constant companionship, since it didn't seem him or Jace were giving him much of a choice.

Isabelle cursed but sighed dramatically and nodded, "Fine. But I will visit you every day. No exceptions."

Magnus purred, "That is fine."

* * *

**Author's Note: **I'll update for one teeeeny, tiny review. Just one! :3 I know it probably seems like it's moving too fast, and maybe it is, but I want to point out that Magnus is quite trusted, but Isabelle has her little protective episode in the next chapter. I didn't know how else to really go about it.


End file.
